Careful, Cas
by Livin-in-a-crazy-dream14
Summary: Two in one: Cas learns not to push buttons on laundry machines and that cookies are better than swimming. Destial fluff and a few awww moments. Its my first but don't rate if you are too lazy,


"Cas, please just hand it over."

"No. I don't want too, Dean!"

The threesome were sitting together in a quiet Laundromat, somewhere off the 402 in west Arizona. Dean had been excited to find this place. They had all stripped down to their undershirts and shorts, and dean was loading up the last machine.

"Cas, you can put the quarters in, if you like." Dean was trying to coax Cas to let him wash his trench coat. Cas sat far away from him, squeezing it against his chest.

" Dean, it will make me look funny if I don't wear it. People might think I'm..."

"That you're what, Cas?" Dean took a step closer to him, and leaned down until their foreheads touched. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine. And in a quick moment, he brushed his lips against Cas's and snagged the coat out from under him.

He pushed it into the machine with a couple of jeans and Cas's suit pants. He turned and called over his shoulder to Sam and Cas.

"Hey, quarters over- Cas, no!" He ran over to Cas and whammed his back. A few quarters fell on the floor, but the rest remained in Cas's mouth. Dean turned him around and held out the bag with the rest of the change. Cas obligingly spat out the money and looked up at Dean with those big blue eyes.

"Sammy said they were candy. They hurt my teeth Dean. Can you make it stop?" Cas's eyes filled with tears. Dean patted his back, and helped him put the money in the slot, push it in and press all the right buttons.

"Dangit, Dean, where are the motel keys? I left my phone in the room." Sam was frustrated. Cas and Dean had each other, but when they were in the same room he felt so alone. He wanted to text Amelia, or call someone. Any_one_, really.

"I left them in the Impala. I'll get them for you." He turned to Cas, who was watching the machine wash his coat. Every time it passed by in the water, he stuck his hand on the glass and whimpered. Dean sighed, and walked over to him.

"I'm grabbing something for Sam. Stay right here. When it makes a beep sound, you can open it and put it in the dryer. Don't push any buttons, please." He walked out, grumbling to Sam. He turned around and looked in the window once before they turned a corner. Cas was where he had left him.

They came back about five minutes later to a disaster scene. Bubbles and soapy water filled the Laundromat, and a very wet Cas was sitting in middle, cradling his coat. Dean slammed in, and Cas cringed.

"What the hell, Cas? What happened?" Cas looked lost and confused.

" I heard a beeping sound, but it was very quiet. When things are quiet in the Impala you press a button, so I pressed one too. It made different sounds, so I pushed them all and opened the door. I'm wet Dean. It's very uncomfortable. And these bubbles taste very not nice." Cas looked upset, and them angry, "They looked like candy." Dean turned around at a large thunk on the floor. Sam was in hysterics on the ground, rolling in bubbles.

"Alright. Let's get you dry, and this place clean. And Cas, the bubbles are soap. They don't taste nice because they aren't to eat"

It took nearly three hours, but soon everyone was clean and dry, the clothes packed and the water gone. Cas was sleeping in the back of the Impala, tucked up against the windows. He was smiling and hugging his coat tighter around himself. His suit pants had shrunk a little in the flood, and they now came to the top of his ankles. He kicked a little in his sleep, but mostly he just lay still. Sam and Dean whispered in the front. They looked out onto the hot and dusty highway. They were going to a new motel, just to live quietly for a bit.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Please Dean?"

"Cas, no. I'm not baking cookies! I don't know how." Dean was standing at the table in their room. Cas Sam was downstairs, swimming with a couple of kids.

"Lets go swim with Sammy, huh? Won't that be fun? Cas scowled and stalked off. Dean had bought him a bathing suit and was trying to teach him to swim.

They both got changed and went to the pool. Cas took one look at it and backed away.

"It's wet. I'll drown!" He looked sadly at Dean. He badly wanted to swim, to show he was normal again. But he couldn't float, no angel could. Dean just grinned, and held up a pair of water wings.

"Put'em on. You can stay in the kiddie pool." He helped him slide his arms into the inflated tubes. Cas looked nervous. He went to the edge and sat down. He stuck his feet in, and was pleased at the warmth. Dean slid in next to him, and pulled Cas father in, until he floated on the top.

"See? I know what I'm doing! Now, duck your head." Cas was upset at this.

"but water will go in my eyes, Dean."

"Not if you close them." Dean swam to Cas's feet and tugged him under. He bobbed to the surface and gasped for air. Cas was next to him, alarmed. " Are you alright? Maybe we should bake cookies now." Cas looked hopeful.

"No, first I want to show you the waterslide." Dean pulled Cas out, and laughed to himself. He looked like a cat gone for a bath, grumpy and bedraggled. He dragged him up the stairs to the huge slide, and asked the lifeguard if he could make sure Cas didn't jump in after him. The lifeguard was amused, but kept a firm hand on Cas until dean reached the bottom. Cas looked nervous, and tried to back away. The lifeguard chuckled and shoved him down into the dark slide. Cas screamed the whole way down, and when he reached the bottom he was met by an amused Sam and a concerned Dean.

"Yeah, maybe making cookies would have been a better idea."


End file.
